Stress Relief
by steelcore1
Summary: Harry decides that Hermione needs to relax before exams. Rampant destruction ensues. Just a little idea of mine. Putting it up for adoption on the word of someone more well-versed in Fiction-Fu than I am. Anyone who wants to adopt it and make a story out of it, please PM me to ask.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

/\/\/\/\

Harry watched exasperatedly as his best friend Hermione rushed by with another pile of books.

This happened every year around exams. Hermione would flip out, rush to the library, try to read up on everything she possibly could, and totally burn herself out before exam day. Last year, McGonagall had to put her to sleep so she would get some rest before the exams started.

Harry had had enough.

He sought out the house elves, and let them in on his plan to get Hermione to relax. They were all too eager to help, once he explained. He asked them to find him a lot of stuff people wouldn't miss; junk basically, and they did it with remarkable speed.

Next he sought out Hagrid, who knew exactly how Hermione could get around exams. The gentle half-giant was on board immediately.

Then, after everything was completed, Harry snuck up behind the oblivious Hermione, and stunned her. She slumped over her table, out cold.

/\/\/\/\

When Hermione woke up, it was to a rather strange scene. There was a giant pile of what could only be described as junk, next to which stood a happily smiling Hagrid, his beetle black eyes shining with mischief.

She looked down, and saw she was seated in a chair on the front lawn of Hogwarts. "What's going on?" she asked the half-giant.

"Ask 'Arry. 'E's the one who came up with alla this!" replied Hagrid, still smiling. The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn to look.

Harry walked up behind her, grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Hello Hermione. I'll bet you're wondering why you're out here." Hermione nodded, restraining herself from glaring.

Harry's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, it's like this. We're going to play a game of skeet, you and I. And hopefully at the end of it, you'll have relaxed enough to not freak out about exams as much."

As he said this, Harry returned her wand, which she took, before standing. "I take it you know how to play skeet?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him funny.

"Of course I do. I've done it a few times." she replied.

"Excellent! Then you'll take first shot. Hagrid?" Harry turned to the half-giant, who picked up an item from the pile, a chipped and cracked old teapot.

"Ready? And…Launch!" Hagrid threw the teapot into the air, up and away from himself, as Harry had suggested. Hermione tracked it, then her wand came up, a silent Reducto flew out, and blasted the teapot to bits of shattered ceramic.

Harry grinned. "One point." was all he said.

/\/\/\/\

The two friends continued blasting random flying objects for hours, drawing the attention of first the students, then the staff, who came out to see what all the noise was about. When they ran out of objects to blast, McGonagall graciously conjured some more for them, as it looked like Hermione was enjoying the needless destruction. They even drew Dumbledore down from his office, who watched with an amused twinkle in his eye as the two friends blasted, hexed, and generally wreaked utter mayhem on the front lawn of his school.

Finally, when it was all over, Hermione sat down, not bothering with asking for a chair, just sitting on the grass. She had a wide smile on her face, an exhilarated gleam was in her eyes, and she was gasping for breath, having gotten so worked up blasting things she felt tired.

Harry plopped down next to her. "Feel better?" he asked simply. Hermione turned a wide-eyed smile his way. What happened next, no one could have anticipated.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt something soft on his lips. He also noticed that Hermione's face was _very_ close to his. It took his a couple seconds to figure out what was going on, but when he did, it made sense. Hermione was kissing him.

' _Huh, so this is what it feels like.'_ Was his only thought as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him in further. He could faintly hear something in the background, but it was muted compared to what he was feeling.

When it finally ended, Hermione pulled away and said, "Very much so, thanks." before resting her head on his shoulder.

They remained oblivious to the cheering crowd behind them, the teachers, sans Snape, smiling, Hagrid clapping loudly for them, proclaiming, "I's about time!", and one fuming redhead. Another redhead in the crowd just smiled in sad acceptance, and nodded.

The two friends didn't notice any of this, they just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.


End file.
